1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer with a force sensing resistor.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer may be turned on or off by pressing a power button installed on a front panel of the computer. The power button may include a movable portion and a resilient member. The movable portion can be pressed by users to turn on or off the computer. The resilient member is able to urge the movable portion to return to its original position. However, the power button has a complicate mechanical structure, which may occupy much space of the computer.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.